The Secrets of the Water
by AllyDragon
Summary: A girl named Sakura who lives on Gaea with her friends and gets caught up with her fathers past which causes Zaibach to see Sakura and her friends would be the perfect Dragonslayer. But someone else in the story sees her as more than just a Dragonslayer
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Escaflowne characters!  
  
  
  
The Secrets of the Water  
  
  
  
She stared up at the ceiling in her bed and tried to forget everything and get some rest. She was tired but it seemed as if something as trying to keep her awake. Something was trying to keep her alert and get her out of bed.  
  
Sakura seemed pretty strange to others. She liked to learn how to fight but she wasn't a tomboy. She liked to be with friends but liked to be alone too. She was 5' 3" with bright sapphire eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. She was pretty strong but not overly so. She had full lips and well defined curves. She was 17 years old.  
  
All of her friends liked her and she had a good home, but not one like others. Her mother and father both died when she was five and she lived with her aunt until she was sixteen and old enough to be on her own.  
  
She lived right in between her two best friends houses in a the small country of Myea, located right outside of the Fanelian borders. She had always hated the Fanelians. She couldn't understand why they slew the dragons as right to become king. Why couldn't they do something else like arrow shooting or anything? It was so cruel. She herself had raised dragons with her aunt when she was young.  
  
It was definitely time to get out of bed. It was ten-o-clock in the morning and she still had to change, shower, and make breakfast before eleven-thirty. And that would be trouble. She always was a shower hog. The smallest time she was ever in the shower was half an hour. Her friends were coming over for breakfast since their parents were out of town. She wished she hadn't promised that. She absolutely wasn't a master chef. This wasn't just going to be a piece of cake.  
  
She took her shower, and changed into a black mini skirt with a rather glittery blue tanktop. She flew down the stairs and began to cook some eggs when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys," she said as she opened the door,"it's just tha- "  
  
She didn't get to finish, the person at the door wasn't her friends but instead a man wearing a black and blue suit of armor with short dark brown hair. She recognized him as a Zaibach Dragonslayer. She personally had nothing against Zaibach but she heard they weren't the friendliest to Fanelia.  
  
The man at the door had a very confused look on his face. "Ahem, by orders of General Dilandau Albatou, we wish to see Sir Jecht," said the man.  
  
Sir Jecht. The name hit her. She was completely shocked. Sir Jecht, she recognized that name all too well….  
  
Authors Notes: So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what the audience wants peoples! This is my first fic and I am not the greatest writer on the earth! (or Gaea! HEE HEE!) So thank you whoever reviews, I appreciate it! I also want to say I love Shadowkat's work and Crimsonfire's! It's so exciting and cute! 


	2. Strange Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any Escaflowne characters or anything from the series! But I do own Sakura!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Strange Meeting  
  
  
  
Sir Jecht. Those two words that had ruined her life and most of all, her family. When she heard about her mother and fathers death, she heard it from her aunt who was with them when it happened. Her aunt told her the story like this: her father, mother, and aunt were out, when a man named Sir Jecht came out of nowhere. He unsheathed his sword and charged. Her aunt ran as fast as she could and heard screams as she was running away. The next morning they found three bodies, her mothers, her fathers and Sir Jechts.  
  
"Why do you need to see him, he doesn't live here, why would you want to see HIM", she said all in one big blur.  
  
"Uh, um, well", the man fumbled around the words.  
  
"What is taking you so long!", a voice said from behind him. The voice, as she could now see, belonged to a taller man with red armor.  
  
"I am General Dilandau Albatou, and we are in need of another Dragonslayer, we need to see Sir Jecht immediately", said the man impatiently.  
  
"Well, General he doesn't live here so just leave me alone and see yourself out", Sakura said sharply. With that she was about to close the door, when she spotted her two friends, Kaylee and Missy.  
  
"Whoa, Sakura are we interrupting something", Missy said. Both of them giggled and walked in.  
  
"All right, Miguel just take them back to the fortress, I've had enough of these charades", The general said. "Obviously something went wrong, Sir Jecht is not here."  
  
"Whoa, what for-,"Missy didn't get to finish. The general had already knocked both her and Kaylee out cold. He was stomping towards Sakura. He started to come at her with his sword, but she blocked it. Dilandau looked at her in shock.  
  
"Hmm, not bad little girl," Dilandau mocked her. "But, as you can see the playing fields aren't exactly even."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. She heard something behind her, and whirled around. SMACK! The boy with brown hair hit her and knocked her out with her friends.  
  
  
  
"Owww", Sakura said weakly. She opened her eyes slowly, she saw she was in a dark room and spotted her friends on two beds across from her. She shot up from her bed, only to wish she hadn't.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh", she screamed. She held her head. There was a deep cut on her head going down to her back. She fell back in to bed frustrated. Her friends were only a few feet away from her and she couldn't get because of fear her back would split open, and worse she had absolutely no idea where she was.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened and a boy-another Dragonslayer, she presumed-with light brown hair stepped in.  
  
Almost making the same mistake of getting up again, the pain became worse.  
  
"SHIT", she swore. She turned her head carefully. "What the hell do you want", she mumbled.  
  
"Relax", he said, "I'm not exactly a fighter, just messenger and a service boy." " I got you some hot water and towels."  
  
"It's about time," she said. He placed the towels and water on a small table near her bed. She dipped the towel in the hot water and placed it on the cut, then layed back down. "Hey, you know, you guys don't have very quick service," she teased.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry there's no mint on your pillow but I believe you'll find some gum under the chair," he teased back.  
  
She laughed. That felt good, to laugh again. She hadn't laughed in a long time even with her friends. But, at least she knew she had a friend at this place, whatever it was. And that was a good thing, because she had a feeling she wasn't going to be leaving here anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So? What did ya think? I know the beginning really sucked, but it helped me develop the story! Thanks to dragonet, Otaku Pitcher, and Magical Dream for being my first three reviewers!! And also I understand you aren't trying to mean Otaku! KEEP REVIEWING! MY SPRING BREAK STARTS FRIDAY! YYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! Then I will be updating sooner. 


	3. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any Escaflowne character or stuff like that. But, I do own Missy, Kaylee, and Sakura.  
  
Chapter Three: The Escape  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She must have drifted off to sleep when Gatti left, but she couldn't have been sleeping too long because the towel on her back was still warm. And, just her luck, the cut still hurt like hell. She was going to teach that brown-haired Dragonslayer some manners.  
  
"Sakura", a voice whispered, "SAKURA!" She wasn't sure she wanted to answer because she had no idea who was calling her. Suddenly, something moved in the corner of the room. She shifted her eyes over to the corner and saw that someone was moving on the bed. "Wait a sec," she thought to herself, "my friends are on the other beds!" She focused on the bed and saw Kaylee moving towards her.  
  
"Get up Sakura!," she said. "Not exactly the easiest task in the world!," she replied and pointed to the cut on her back. "Ouch," Kaylee said, "well, I-I'll help you up,". Kaylee started to lift up Sakura, but a voice said, "Going somewhere?."  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Kaylee and Sakura soon found it belonged to General Dilandau. "You won't be able to escape the Zaibach Floating Fortress," he snickered. "The floating fortress," Sakura thought, "why didn't I think of that earlier?" "So," he muttered, "you didn't answer my question, what are you doing?"  
  
Suddenly, another figure appeared behind him with a sword. "Kickin' your ass!" the figure yelled, and hit Dilandau with the back of its sword. "MIGUEL!," Dilandau yelled as he fell. "Missy?," Sakura said, as the figure ran up to them. "Who else?" Missy said mischievously. Kaylee and Missy ran out of the room and down the halls, with Sakura trailing behind. Just then an alarm sounded and echoed through the fortress. "We have to hurry and get to the guymelefs," Missy yelled, "come on Sakura!" Sakura started to pick up speed, but was still limping far behind.  
  
Kaylee reached the Guymelef storehouse first. She studied a blue guymelef quickly and tried starting it up. It was no use, the Guymelefs here were different than Myean ones. Just then Missy rushed in with her arm around Sakura holding her up. "Thanks," Sakura said. "Your welcome, but there's no time to talk now, look!," she yelled. Sakura looked over and saw about fifty Dragonslayers rush in. "Hurry, Rush, Vamoose,!" Sakura yelled at Kaylee. Kaylee shifted her eyes around the Guymelef franticly. "This must do something", she said as she hopped in and pulled a lever. They heard a sound as the guymelef lifed off the ground. The guymelef extended it's arm as Missy jumped on and held out her hand for Sakura. Sakura took it, but something quickly grabbed her leg. She looked down and saw a Dragonslayer. She unsheathed her sword and it plunged through his stomach, but the General came over and pulled her all the way down.  
  
"No one makes a fool out of Dilandau!," he screamed manically. Sakura hit the ground. "Go," she yelled weakly to her friends, just before everthing went black. 


	4. Encounter With Dilandau

The Secrets of the Water  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting New People  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Escaflowne characters. To the readers: IMPORTANT- ok, I am VERY sorry for not updating, I do not kno wut my problem wuz, I have been very busy, so I have only have had time to read some fanfiction, and write my chapter little by little, and this chapter isn't even that big. Ok, thx u guys, you kno u guys all really rock so much for reviewing! And I am glad I haven't gotten any flames yet, and if I do.... *shakes fist.. ahem, okay anyway back to the story. Ciao- Flashback/dream= *********flashback********* *just 4 your info*  
  
Sakura's eyes opened. "Not this again, she thought. It felt like she had been here a dozen times before. This oh so boring room. Too dull, too dark, too ugly. But at least this time, she didn't have to wait for someone to come in to give her some answers. She inspected her cut. It was fading and almost fully healed. "Finally", she muttered to herself. She was almost half hoping someone would hear her say that. But of course, now her head hurt. Seemingly, there was always something wrong. She just lay there. She was just staring off into space, dreaming of something she couldnt figure out. Staring hazily at the gloomy wall hanging over her. It was strange, suddenly the gray and purple colors of the room seemed to mix. They created a dark array of color. She became more alert, she sat up quickly. Something was wrong, her head was aching more than ever. It seemed as if the room was spinning, never stopping. She grabbed on to the sides of the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. White-hot pain was surging through her brain, it felt as if her brain was melting. She cried out, but no one came. She couldn't remember anything, her brain went blank. Her eyes burned, even though they were closed. She couldn't handle it anymore. She fell limp back on the bed.  
  
*********Flashback*********Running, she was running as fast as she could. She didn't have time to look back, they were coming for her. She was growing tired, why was her room so far away, the fortress was not this big. The ground in the halls kept growing, it seemed. The walls, they were wobbling and shifting. She shook her head, "Snap out of it, just run, Sakura" she said to herself. But only her brain had any action, her legs stopped dead in their tracks. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, seconds, minutes. She had lost track of it all. Her knees eventually gave way, and she sunk to the hard, cold floor. She turned around, to face her attackers. But, her vision was blurred, the figures fuzzy, all she heard was the voices, only the voices...... ***********  
  
A man in a white lab coat walked up to Folken. "The experiment was successful, Folken, the girl remembers nothing of her friends." "Good, I will have Dilandau bring her here." The man in the coat nodded in reply.  
  
"I don't care how long it will take!", Dilandau yelled. He slammed his fist into the table. "I want Van Fanel dead!" Just then a Dragonslayer with golden hair ran up to Dilandau. "Lord Folken has requested for a meeting in one hour located in the training room for all dragonslayers, but wishes to see you and the girl the lab immediately, Dilandau-sama", the Dragonslayer said. Dilandau's face twisted into a scowl. "That damn Folken, he never thinks I have anything important to do."Dilandau said siliently as he stomped off to get the brat girl.  
  
Sakura jolted up off the bed, only to sit back down again and try to gather herself together. She remembered being captured by the Zaibach Empire at her home in Myea. How she wished she could go back, to see.... Her thoughts immediatly stopped. They shattered. She realized then, there was no one to go back to. No family or friends. Her head lowered a bit as she sank into her own self pity.  
  
BANG BANG. Her head snapped up. Someone was knocking on the door. "No way in hell I am answering that door." Sakura thought. Sakura already had enough rage and sorrow in flowing in her. And whoever was at that door wasnt going to make it any better. She sat like a stone, slightly shivering. Sakura heard the jingling of keys and a impaitent grunt. The door flew open to reveal a very pissed off Dilandau. He started towards her and before she knew it, she was on the ground with a stinging cheek. She became more alert and quickly stood up to face Dilandau. She growled slightly at him and jumped forward. He involentarly stepped back. "Who the hell does she think she is, challenging me?" Dilandau thought. Sakura swiftly moved up close to him and tried to punch him, but instead she clawed at his scar, making it break open slightly at the bottom. A small tear of blood seeped out of the scar.  
  
That was enough for Dilandau. He violently grabbed her arm twisting around her back and capturing her other arm. She tried to fight back, but she was too tired and weak to get out of his strong grip. His other arm crept around her waist pulling her none too gently up to his body. Sakura winced in pain, he was holding her very tightly around her stomach. She thought she tasted the tang of blood in the back of her tongue. He noticed her wince, and he loosened his grip a bit, but then pulled her back even more tightly, and let go of her arms. Sakura was filled with uncertainty, hoping he wouldnt try anything too rash. She felt his one arm still around her waist and his mouth next to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Listen girl," Dilandau said just above a whisper," We own you now, and there is nothing you can do about it, if you ever try anything as stupid as you just did, you will suffer the consequences."  
  
He used his other arm to pull a small dagger out of his belt, and he slowly inched it up to the side of her face. The shiny silver tip of the dagger touched her creamy skin as it traveled down her cheek, leaving a dark, crimson line behind it. Dilandau took his arm away from her waist, and a small smile appeared on his face when she fell to the floor struggling to take a breath. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall to the training room, both their eyes filled with nothingness.  
  
AN: Ok people, I know Dilandau was violent in this chappie, but that is how he is right now. This will still be a Sakura/Dilandau. But Im not 100% sure. PLZ REVIEW!!!! THZ! Ciao~ 


	5. If you fail the first time, Try, Try Aga...

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
AN: Hey people! Ready for another chapter? Again, real sorry for not updating, for like, A YEAR. Lol! Neway, feeling kind of sad right now, so on with the chapter.  
  
Sakura glared intently at Dilandau, her eyes filled with hate. He was sitting there, one leg on the table, drinking, and staring intently himself at the fire, as the fire snaked its flame up the air and back down. Everything on her body hurt like hell. Dilandau had almost killed her the other night... She stopped her thought right there. Thinking about it made her feel weak, she knew she wasn't that weak, but it made him seem like the big bad wolf. And since she got that aura from him, she figured he had power.  
  
Dilandau's eyes suddenly fixed on her. "Why the hell is she staring at me?" Dilandau thought. He didn't have time to think any further about it. The door swung open, and Folken walked in slowly. His black cape dragged on the floor behind him, and made Sakura look up at the sound. Swish, swish. Swish Swish. She snapped out of it and sat up straight. Folken made his way to the front of the room where Sakura sat, looking pissed and tired. He set a cold hand on Sakura's shoulder, preparing to speak.  
  
Sakura immediately shrugged it off looking away. She wasn't about to listen to this bastard lecture. If he tried anything, she would take action. She was ready for anything after what Dilandau did. Not to mention what he said. Folken sighed. "Sakura, I am Lord Folken of the Zaibach Empire, and I would like to welcome you to the Ziabach Dragonslayers." Folken said. A large smirk appeared on her mouth, and her eyes made a look of carelessness. Folken sensed this, and decided to keep moving on. "Well becoming a Dragonslayer would help you improve your battle skills to kill Kaylee and Missy." Folken said. Sakura looked up with surprise. Who were these people? Kaylee? Missy? What the fuck? Sakura decided to just ask Folken, after all, what is the worst he could do? "What the hell are you taking about ?" Sakura said, her voice sounding forced.  
  
Sakura decided to just ask Folken, after all, what is the worst he could do? "What the hell are you taking about ?" Sakura said her voice sounding forced. "Don't you remember, they were the people who brought you to the Ziabach Empire." Folken replied in a sly voice. Sakura suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm, and her face twisted into a look of pain. She looked up and saw a man in a white lab coat injecting a turquoise looking liquid into her blood. She felt it suddenly surge through her and seemingly straight into her brain. Dilandau, who had just been sitting there with an amused look on his face, started to snicker. But she wasn't about to give up, not yet. Sakura grabbed the man's hand, and twisted his hand around causing him to drop the needle and cry out.  
  
Sakura took this opportunity right away and bolted out of her chair and to the door. Her hand grasped the knob and shook it wildly. The door was locked. Perfect.  
  
Dilandau snapped out of his daze and ran up to Sakura, his sword above her head. Sakura spun around and grabbed his sword as he was about to make the down on her. She didn't have to struggle very hard to stop the sword from slicing her in half, she was stronger than before, especially since now she wasn't exhausted from running up and down the fortress. She noticed a pair of keys dangling from Dilandau's belt, and let go of the sword and grabbed the keys, just as she heard the clang of Dilandau's sword hit the ground behind her. Sakura fumbled with the keys and managed to get the door open, amazingly even before Dilandau had time to take in what had just happened.  
  
Her feet took action before her brain and ran like hell. She ran into some of Dilandau's Dragonslayers on the way, but managed to get a room with a bunch of guymelefs. She jumped into one before she realized she didn't even know how to fly the thing, if it could fly. Suddenly, a silent swish ran through her head, but the weird thing was, it didn't happen where she was. And she was in reality. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't move from her brain. A bunch of images ran through her head and she squeezed her eyes shut. It must have been that shit that the man from the lab put in her arm, she thought. But no, it seemed like something different. Like a memory from a dream. Her shot open, as she realized what position she was in. Ziabach soldiers coming, get out, now! She stared at the inside of the guymelef. Her eyes adjusted fully and the images flashed through her head again. Everything inside the machine seemed to come together, like someone had taught her how to do it. Before she knew it, she knew how to work the guymelef, just like that.  
  
Sakura started it up and flew it out of the fortress. She looked down for a safe place to land, as her eyes flashed franticly around the ground below her, while trying to pay attention to flying too. She spotted a small grassy hill next to some kind of a forest. The grassy green reminded her of Myea. She flew down a bit too fast and tried to pull up, but she knew she was in store for a rough landing. The legs of the guymelef slammed into the ground, giving her a nasty bruise on one of her legs, but she shook it off. Steam poured from the guymelef as she wobbled quickly away from it and behind the grassy hill, in case any Ziabachians were following her, which they probably were.  
  
Sakura waited, and sure enough, several blue guymelefs and a red one zoomed overhead without noticing her, she hoped. She inspected her leg, and it wasn't that bad, but where the man had given her the shot, she feared it was kicking in, whatever he put into her. She didn't have anytime to even think on it. Her arms fell limp, just like that. Her legs went stiff and then limp also and her face muscles relaxed. Her eyelids got heavy and darkness slowly enveloped her and dragged her into a forced slumber. 


End file.
